


Catra and the Girlfriend Alterer

by HeWhoIsMany



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F, Transformation, bimbofication
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 09:41:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26969914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeWhoIsMany/pseuds/HeWhoIsMany
Summary: Catra is not too enthused to go to another First Ones ruin trip with Adora and Entrapta, but a surprising find and the possibilities it entails change that.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 38





	1. Chapter 1

“Remind me why I’m here again?” Lagging behind her traveling companions, Catra couldn’t help asking Adora the question that had been on her mind their entire trek through this stupid, ridiculous magic forest. The same magical forest that had kicked off the most painful chapter of Catra’s life. Not that she was uncomfortable in there because of that or anything. That would be ridiculous.

If Adora noticed Catra was trying to hide her nervousness with snippiness, it didn’t show. The blonde just turned around to face her girlfriend with a smile and say, “Well, she needed me to come since I’m a First One, and I didn’t want to come unless you came too.” She explained it with such honesty and sincerity that it broke through Catra’s negativity, making the feline rogue smile back, though not with as much intensity.

“Oh, there it is!” came a nasaly voice from far in front of both of them, and down went Catra’s mood once more. The burgeoning friendship she’d begun to build with Entrapta, what felt like a lifetime ago, was a lot more rocky ever since the whole ‘sending her to Beast Island’ fiasco. Well, rocky on Catra’s side. The scientist hadn’t seemed to have any issues with Catra, but that didn’t do anything to assuage Catra’s latent paranoia about what the girl might do to her.

Once they’d also passed through the next thick outcropping of trees, Catra and Adora saw what Entrapta was talking about. It was impossible to mistake a First Ones ruin for anything else. Putting a clawed hand on her hip, Catra asked, “Great, we’re here. Adora, do you think you could get us inside, preferably before some huge monster shows up out of nowhere to try and eat us?” Adora took the joke in stride, heading up to the building’s entrance and doing her whole She-Ra thing to get it open.

The thing was, it wasn’t entirely a joke. Ever since Etheria no longer had to worry about an ancient First Ones doomsday weapon siphoning off energy, the magical energy levels on the planet had done nothing but rise. On the one hand, that meant magic was easier to do, and a lot more people could take the art of sorcery up as a passtime. On the other hand, that seemed to either be creating or waking up the kind of giant monsters that usually took several princesses or one She-Ra to defeat. In Catra’s opinion, that wasn’t exactly a great trade.

Once they were inside the ruin, it became clear this one was pretty different from most of the others they’d been in. Less ‘giant, open-aired rooms’ and more ‘hallways and doors’. Since Adora served as both their master key and walking First Ones dictionary, she got to lead, and judging by how Entrapta seemed to be actually vibrating with excitement, the science girl was getting impatient. “So? What’s this one say?!” she asked excitedly, as they approached a door with a placard next to it.

So far, the doors had said things like, ‘Mess Hall’ or ‘Break Room’ or ‘Sleeping Quarters’. Nothing exciting. But as Adora’s eyes narrowed at this one, she mumbled, “Uh...’Modelling Station’? I think? It’s kind of hard to get a 1-to-1 on this one.” Still, it was something new, so Adora opened the door and they all went inside.

Now, for once, this was something that felt familiar to Catra. Like one of the experimental labs in the Fright Zone, this room was sectioned off into two areas. On the side with the door, there were a bunch of desks, and those things that brought up First Ones holographic displays. Then, separated by walls and a large section of glass that let one see inside it, there was a much smaller area, with nothing inside of it. The presence of Adora activated the technology in the room, including one larger hologram right in front of the smaller area’s glass. A door opened up on that section’s side, as well.

“It appears to be some kind of...First Ones science lab!” Entrapta shouted, moving around the room quickly with her strange hair, examining different parts of it. She tried to enter the smaller area, but a forcefield appeared, refusing to let her through. “Ooh, ooh, ooh! You try!” she requested of Adora and Catra.

After letting out a small huff, Catra did approach the entrance, and just like with Entrapta, found she couldn’t enter. But for Adora, it was a different story. No forcefield appeared for her, and she was able to walk inside the small room, without a problem. So, Catra thought, this was some kind of thing that only worked on First Ones. Trying not to feel bitter about that, she watched as Entrapta moved over to the large holographic display, moving through menus on it and reading what she could.

More than anyone who wasn’t Adora, Entrapta had a pretty decent understanding of the First One language, enough to work most of their tech. “If what I’m reading here is correct, this was the prototype for giving First Ones magic!” That made Catra raise her eyebrows. The thing that led to She-Ra? “Let’s see here...” Entrapta murmured, adjusting a slider on one menu to see what it did. To Catra’s surprise, Adora’s chest started to expand out, making her jacket look tighter and tighter as her breasts were evidently getting bigger. The second Adora herself noticed it, her hands, almost as if they had a mind of their own, reached down to feel what had been done to her. She had to know if this was really happening, and not just some weird dream.

“Um, guys? Could you stop?” Adora requested, looking from what was changing to her girlfriend to the one actually doing it to her.

Entrapta did as she was asked, but didn’t reverse the change just yet, looking through more parts of the database. “Oh, I see. This can change First Ones just fine, but it can’t give them magic. It was a failed experiment. Well, time to turn Adora ba-”

“I’ll do that!” Catra said, a little more quickly than would sound natural. Trying not to blush, she stammered, “S-since we’re, y’know, together and all, I can take care of Adora, you can explore more of this place!” If Entrapta saw any problem with that, she didn’t show it, not even looking at Catra as she darted out of the room using her prehensile hair as legs.

Now, you may be wondering why Catra was so interested in being the one to handle the controls. Well, it came down to the fact that this meant her girlfriend was under her control, just a little, and Catra couldn’t turn down a chance to have fun with that. Luckily for her, even her rudimentary understanding of First Ones glyphs allowed her to make it through the menus. “Uh, Catra?” Adora asked, looking confused. “Any time now.”

“One sec,” was all Catra said, as she found the exact setting she wanted to apply next. Not changing Adora’s breast size back to normal, Catra instead activated a template that looked like a lot of fun. In seconds, Adora had changed completely from the waist down. Falling to the floor, she looked at herself to see that her legs were completely gone, replaced by a large fishy tail. Struggling to contain her laughter, Catra choked out, “I hope Mermista doesn’t see you like that, she might want to sue.”

For a moment, Adora’s expression was unreadable, and Catra was afraid she had gone too far. Had she pushed her love away once again, relegated herself to a life on her own? But then a small smile settled on Adora’s lips, and she told Catra, “Okay, that was pretty good. You’ve had your fun though, can you turn me back?” After all, suddenly not having legs wasn’t exactly the most amazing thing in the world.

Giving Adora her sweetest smile, Catra told her, “Sure thing, babe.” Sure enough, seconds later, Adora had her legs again, and Catra was ready to end it there. But then...she saw some other settings. Settings that it would be very fun to mess with in conjunction with each other. And...Adora still had that bigger chest, right? Why not...go a little farther with it? Emboldened by how well this was going Catra put her plan into action before she could think of a good reason not to do it.

As Adora got to her feet, she didn’t notice what was happening to her, and she walked out of the chamber still oblivious. Her hair, all done up in a pompadour like usual, lightened into She-Ra levels of platinum blondeness, and grew out in the back, cascading down the back of her red jacket in waves. Her already enhanced breasts grew even larger, though this time her clothes changed to match, the top of her jacket opening up to display just a tantalizing hint of the enormous breasts now contained within. Her butt grew larger too, round and bouncy in a way that would make anyone walking behind her unable to look away from it.

But those weren’t the only changes at hand. Leaving the experimental chamber, Adora gave her girlfriend a vapid smile and said, “Like, thanks Catra, I totally appreciate that!” Catra was blushing like a schoolgirl now. Her already attractive girlfriend was now supercharged in sexuality, a walking pin-up model, and she was hopefully dumb enough that Catra could do all her thinking for her. Y’know, just for a little while. As a treat. It wasn’t like Catra was going to keep her this way. “Catra, is there, like, something on my face?” Adora asked, horror in her voice suddenly at the idea her face could look anything other than utterly beautiful.

“Not yet there’s not,” Catra said as she approached Adora, before standing on her tiptoes to kiss the woman she loved. Adora melted into the motion, and they just stood there for what felt like an eternity, embracing each other and pressing their faces together. Unable to help herself from enjoying the fruits of her labor, Catra let herself start running her hands over Adora’s body, feeling where it had been especially enhanced.

But everything has to end sometime, and eventually they broke away, each of them breathing heavily. “Is it off my face now?” Adora asked, numbly, as though she didn’t understand Catra’s pithy remark. Which, Catra considered, she genuinely might not. Maybe she had gone a little too far with the dumbing down...”Catra, I wanted to say, like, thank you so much for turning me back to normal.” If it was even possible, Bimbo Adora sounded even more sincere and genuine than regular Adora, and now Catra was starting to feel guilty. “You, like, totally could have taken advantage of that thingy, but you didn’t, and that’s awesome.” Okay, Catra thought, now it was like she was trying to lay on as much guilt as possible. If Catra hadn’t just sucked the smarts out of her with ancient science, she would have suspected that was what was happening.

After taking a big breath of air in, Catra let out a sorrowful exhale. Time to end it. “So...about that...” Even with the pause, Adora was still looking at her, eyes full of innocence and not much else. Realizing she is going to have to come out and say it, Catra cleared her throat and suggested, “Adora, you might want to look down.”

Adora followed the request immediately, though it was clearly difficult with her newly massive mammaries. “Like, what am I looking for? It’s totally hard to see over my big boobies!” Those words hung in the air for a few seconds, and while Catra could see the wheels struggling to turn in Adora’s head, the hilarity of the situation became too much. Catra started laughing, hard, and hearing Adora gasp and say, “Catra, oh em gee you didn’t turn me back!” made it even worse. The fact she followed it up with, “There musta been some sort of mistake with the machine, I, like, can’t believe you didn’t notice how big my boobies are!” just made Catra laugh harder. The fact that Adora was also once again groping her breasts to feel just how much larger they’d become was also a source of hilarity, and if Catra was being honest, sexiness.

Back to the ground, Catra put her claws to her stomach, which had started to hurt from laughing too hard. When she finally managed to suck in a breath without having to immediately spit it out uselessly, Catra looked up to meet Adora’s eyes (no mean feet when her bust was trying to hard to obscure them from that angle) and told her, “Adora, it wasn’t a mistake, I did it on purpose, as a joke.” Something about saying that out loud did sap the situation of its humor, just a little, for Catra.

By this point, Adora was looking all over her body, seeing the exact changes that had been wrought on in, and exclaimed, “Wow, you made my body super cute! I love my hair.” In fact, it seemed Adora was quite enjoying running her hands through her much longer locks. It looked like she was trying to be mad, or embarrassed, but instead was enjoying what had happened to her a bit too much for either. Adora settled on telling Catra, “Y’know, what you did was kinda mean, but I like it.”

A strange hope bloomed in Catra’s chest. Could she...maybe get to keep Adora like this? For just a little bit, of course, she’d be completely useless to everyone the way she was now. That was hard to think about, though, when Catra could instead consider the bimbo girlfriend before her. “I’m glad, Adora. I think you turned out pretty good too. Want to go home, live like this for a bit?” Even asking that felt kind of taboo.

Adora giggled at the request. “Of course, silly! Let’s...” But then, Adora froze, and Catra realized from the look in her eyes she’d realized something else. Slapping her hands to her face, Adora exclaimed, “Oh! Em! Gee! You made me dumb! I’m totally stupid now!” Catra was stunned. Had...had Adora really not noticed that her brain power had been tamped down like crazy? If so, there was no way in hell Catra wasn’t going to taunt Adora with that fact later on. “Catra! Making me dumb is bad! You’re a meanie!”

Any thoughts of continuing this little bimbo vacation were dashed there and then. Under the fiery gaze of the busty brainless heroine, Catra was powerless. Sighing, she gestured towards the chamber, which Adora reentered. Heading to the controls, Catra told her, “Don’t worry, I’m turning you back now.” It was easy to do, really. Maybe...too easy. That fiery defiance in Catra hadn’t given up yet, and called for just one last prank. So, with only the barest hint of a smirk on her face, she left all the physical settings the same and only fixed Adora’s lowered intelligence. “There, you happy?”

The effect the mental change had was evident instantaneously. Any sense of bafflement or stupidity was gone, replaced with Adora’s usual air of semi-confident satisfaction. Adora gave Catra a big smile through the glass, clearly happy that she could think properly again, and took a step towards the door...only to notice the wibble-wobble on her chest. Looking down, Adora saw that had all stayed the same, and fixed Catra with an icy stare. “Caaaatraaaaa...” From the tone of her voice, Adora was not finding this little prank as funny as the mermaid one.

Rolling her eyes, Catra said, “Spoilsport,” and went to fix all the other settings. Only...they wouldn’t react to Catra’s touch, at all. Confused, Catra tried to move to another screen, and that worked perfectly fine. So, apparently the thing wasn’t completely broken. Starting to get worried, Catra went back to the page with all the modular settings, and tried again to move them around, but still nothing happened. She even tried a button that, from her loose grasp of the First Ones language, seemed to be an ‘undo all changes’ kind of thing, but that didn’t do anything either.

“Any day now?” Adora said, and Catra could hear that she was starting to get scared too. Frustrated that nothing was happening, Catra’s movements with the hologram became sharper, her gestures more aggressive, but that didn’t make it respond any better. “M-maybe you should call Entrapta in?”

Catra did just that. The scientist didn’t seem to pay any attention to all of the changes to Adora’s body, her eyes instead reserved for the hologram system. Once she’d confirmed it wouldn’t respond to her attempts to change Adora back either, Entrapta became more interested, eager to find out what was wrong. Catra was forced to stand there for almost half an hour as the purple-haired princess fiddled around, feeling powerless and ashamed she’d put Adora in this situation.

“I got it!” Entrapta suddenly announced, catching Adora and Catra’s attention immediately. “This system uses a whole bunch of power! Looks like all the stuff you did completely drained the main systems, it’s running on back-up now! We’ll have to wait for it to recharge before we can change Adora again!” The fact that Entrapta didn’t phrase it as turning her back to normal struck Catra as a little odd.

“Okay,” Adora said, leaving the chamber since it looked like it was basically inert anyway. “How long is that going to take?” She would have sounded fearless to most people, but Catra knew her way better than that. Adora was scared, not to mention mortified she’d have to keep her body this way for any longer.

Instead of answering, Entrapta flipped between a few screens while mumbling to herself and counting things off on her fingers. Finally, she gave her answer of, “Oh, not too long!” Both Adora and Catra let out a sigh of relief. “A month or two at most!” That said, she left the room again, off to investigate this ruin more, leaving Adora and Catra just kind of...standing there.

Emotions were warring in Catra’s heart. Part of her felt really bad for putting Adora in this situation, one she’d be in for at least a month. But a different part of her couldn’t help but see this as an...opportunity. After all, didn’t Adora look amazing like this? Wouldn’t it be fun, just for a little while, to have her as this big-titted piece of eye candy?

As those thoughts were gaining ground, Adora was blushing beet red looking at herself. “How am I going to get anything done?” The idea of Adora trying to fight giant monsters in that body was enough to get another chortle from Catra. The sound drew Adora’s attention, but she didn’t look angry anymore, just exasperated. Gesturing to her body, Adora asked, “Catra, did you have to go this far?”

Deciding to act cool and in-control, Catra gave her girlfriend a sultry smile, sauntered forward, and put an arm around her waist, which got a cute noise from Adora in surprise. “Adora, be honest. If you had me in something like that, you would have had fun too.” Adora didn’t contest it, though she did still look mortified.

“That’s fair. But seriously, what am I going to do? Do these changes stick if I become She-Ra? Or...” That certainly was something for Catra to think about. Trying to imagine the enormous, powerful She-Ra suddenly bulging with curves, while staying just as strong, was something Catra had to admit, even if just to herself, that she was interested in seeing.

Still, Catra had to focus on something else. Nibbling a little at Adora’s neck, and being rewarded with a stifled moan, Catra whispered, “You do too much already. Take a vacation with me. The princesses can handle things while we wait to turn you back. In the meantime...why not enjoy ourselves?” The request was at least partially selfish, there was no denying that, but it was the best way forward, right? Speaking of forward, Catra once again took the opportunity to be as handsy as she wanted with Adora’s enhanced assets, making sure to squeeze her breasts with one hand and her ass with another.

After taking a second to think that over, Adora reluctantly gave her girlfriend a smile, then a kiss. “Okay,” she said, grudgingly. “A small vacation, just until I’m back to normal.” Then, just as quietly as Catra was before, she spoke into Catra’s ear, “Until then, I’m yours.”

Well, that settled things, didn’t it? Pulling herself out of her girlfriend’s wonderful arms, Catra forced herself to head to the hallway and shout out, “Hey Entrapta! Adora and I are heading back to Bright Moon! If you need her for anything, you’ll have to wait, she’s on vacation now!” The exclamation bounced around the interior of the ruins like an echo, and Catra hoped wherever she was, Entrapta would hear her.

Sure enough, half a minute later, an answer came bouncing down the hallway. “Okay!”

With that settled, Catra grabbed Adora by the hand and started walking her out of the ruin. After all, they had to get back to their shared room at the palace. Even with a full month, at least, of Adora looking like this, Catra felt the drive to make the most of it while she could. They would not be leaving their bed for some time, and as it turned out, Adora didn’t have any problems with that idea.


	2. The Return of the Girlfriend Alterer

It had been several days since Catra, Adora, and Entrapta had found the Modeling Station in the First Ones ruin, and with it, several days since Adora’s body had been transformed by her girlfriend. During that time, Adora had done something very rare for her: taken a break. No more becoming She-Ra, no more fighting monsters, no more meetings about politics. It was just her, her girlfriend, and their shared bedroom in Bright Moon. By the dawn of the third morning, as Adora woke up to see Catra had nestled herself into Adora’s enhanced cleavage, using her boobs as pillows, Adora had to admit, if just to herself, that these changes weren’t  _ terrible _ .

Being beautiful or pretty or sexy had never really been something Adora had the privilege to care about before. As a Fright Zone soldier, such things were irrelevant to their war against the Princesses. As She-Ra, savior of the Rebellion, it had taken up all her time just trying to keep them all alive. Even after the Horde had been defeated, and her life suddenly had a partner, the demands of her position occupied so much of her brainspace.

But now, Adora was on  _ vacation _ . It was a new word, and a new way of living. It was nice, actually, to just enjoy herself. And enjoy Catra too, she thought with a smile. Her little kitty had been all too happy to show Adora the benefits of her more, well, curvy body, and Adora couldn’t argue with the results. Still, she was starting to get sore, and she did miss her other friends.

Catra awoke to Adora coming out of a shower, and blushed through her fur to see Adora wasn’t bothering with a towel as she came back into their bedroom. Watching her breasts jiggle with every step...Catra was damn sure that Adora could have hypnotized her in that moment, just from the allure of that bouncing.

Perhaps that was why Catra agreed to getting dressed and spending some time with Bow and limmer so easily. Of course, Catra was also interested to see how they reacted to the ‘enhanced’ Adora. Neither had been at Bright Moon when they returned, and Catra had gone to them when they came back to the castle to let them know that Adora was Catra’s for the foreseeable future. While Bow tried not to look like a tomato, Glimmer took the news well, though that stupid smug smile riled Catra up anyway.

After struggling to decide on something, Adora went with her white dress, though it was a bit tight in the chest area, as well as in the hips. In fact, the bulging cleavage it created was damn noticeable, but none of Adora’s clothes fit aside from those she’d been wearing at the time, and those needed to be washed.

So when they walked into the dining room of the castle together, Adora should have been almost unrecognizable. With a huge bust, a thick butt, a small waist, and far longer and blonder hair than she’d ever had before, Catra was fully expecting for Sparkles to spit out her food at the sight of Adora.

But that isn’t what happened. Instead, they got some bland, “Hey Adora,”’s from the two of them, and they barely looked away from their food. Adora looked confused about it too, and it got worse as they started eating, and Glimmer waited to finish the food in her mouth before asking, “So, you lovebirds enjoying your honeymoon?” with all the raised eyebrows and winks she could throw into one sentence.

For just a second, the jab distracted Catra enough to forget about her confusion. Grumbling, Catra muttered, “We’re not even married yet...” There was no doubt among the four of them that Adora and Catra would be married, at some point, even if the idea made Catra feel nauseous, though somehow a happy kind of nauseous. Shaking her head, Catra pointed at Adora, who had started digging into her breakfast. “It’s been nice, but...have you taken a good look at Adora lately?”

The question did not get the reaction Catra had expected. Bow blanched, suddenly looking anywhere in the room except at Adora, while Glimmer was looking at Adora like she was under a microscope, smiling widely in a way Catra had never seen before. “I can’t believe it!” she exclaimed, happiness in her voice. “So, it finally happened? She looks the same to me, how can you tell? Do you have a name picked out yet?” The questions were coming rapid fire, and Adora started choking on her food at the same time Catra realized what Glimmer was assuming.

“I’m not pregnant!” Adora shouted, loud enough for everyone in the castle to hear her. Catra covered her face with both hands, unsure if she had ever been this embarrassed before in her life. She also decided not to tell Glimmer just yet that the topic has been discussed, and they were thinking ‘Finn’. Now just as confused as Catra, Adora asked them, gesturing to her boobs, “Seriously, you guys don’t see anything weird about this?”

Now Bow had just plain turned around and was facing a wall, while Glimmer looked at Adora’s breasts, completely unphased. “Nothing more so than usual, Adora’s still as ‘gifted’ as she usually is.” Then the Queen of Bright Moon tapped a finger to her chin, eyes still on the boobs as she was lost in thought. “I have always wondered though...you guys were just fed protein and stuff while in the Horde, right? So how did she get enough nutrition to grow those?” From how she asked it, it really sounded like this was something that had been weighing on Glimmers mind for ages.

Deciding to ignore that question entirely, as it seemed that wondering that was taking up all of Adora’s brainpower from the look on her face, Catra instead tried to think rationally about what she was witnessing. The Modeling Station hadn’t just changed Adora’s body and mind to Catra’s whims. Somehow, it had also completely changed other people’s memories, making them think this hourglass-figured version of Adora was her original, true self. It did make some degree of sense, Catra realized. The denizens of Etheria were connected to the planet by their magic, and that was what powered the First Ones technology. But did that mean that, no matter how much they changed Adora with it, only the people in the ruins with her would remember who she really was?

Those were questions for another time, though. Not liking being one of two people in the room who remembered the way the world was supposed to be, Catra waved her arms, agitatedly. “This isn’t how Adora is supposed to look! Before we went to that ruin with Entrapta, her hair was shorter, she was more muscular, and she...” stumbling over her words a little, she settled on saying, “...she had smaller boobs!”

That really got the royal couple’s attention. Turning back around to face them, Bow was looking at Catra, his expression deadly serious. “Catra, what are you talking about? Adora has always-” His demeanor cracked at the idea of specifically talking about his friend’s chest, so he changed his train of thought and instead said, “-has always looked like that! Aside from when she becomes She-Ra, people don’t just their appearance completely, and if she had, we would remember it.” Instead of adding onto what her boyfriend had said, Glimmer, just as stone-faced, nodded in support.

Catra was  _ not _ a fan of Adora’s two closest friends teaming up against her, but before she could say something harsh in anger, Adora herself spoke up. “She’s telling the truth, you guys. I don’t know why you can’t remember me being any other way, but I did change in that ruin.” From there, Adora started explaining all of it. Going in there with Entrapta, where the tech-fascinated princess was still playing around with the devices she’d found, stumbling across the Modeling Station, how Catra played with Adora by changing her body and mind around a bit, and how the machine had run out of power, leaving them to just wait for it to end naturally. “So we came back here and-” Mid-sentence, Adora’s entire demeanor changed. Just like in the ruin, all sense of understanding and intellect was gone, leaving her looking naive, bubbly, and most of all dumb. “-totally had a great time! It was like, so fun when Catra licked my-”

Not about to let the others hear about that, Catra reached out and covered Adora’s mouth, even as she kept talking anyway, what she was saying now inaudible. Turning her attention back to Bow and Glimmer, she could tell they were shocked. “Believe us now? This is exactly how she was before I restored her mind to normal!” When Catra realized that Adora had stopped talking, she moved her hand away, leaving Adora just sitting there, smiling at everyone vacantly.

Now that it was clear this hadn’t been some ridiculous practical joke, Glimmer looked all-business. “Where exactly are the ruins?” Catra only had to picture where they were in her mind, and thanks to a helpful spell Glimmer had learned a few weeks ago, she was able to see that image and understand exactly where it was. Nodding her head, Glimmer reached out to touch Bow with one hand and pulled Catra and Adora’s hands together to touch both at the same time. Then, in a flash of sparkles, they weren’t in the dining room anymore. It was too bad, since Catra hadn’t had the chance to even taste hers. And food of any kind was soon going to be out of reach for a little while.

Once the magical energy of Etheria was flowing properly again, Glimmer’s teleportation abilities had skyrocketed in range and precision. Thanks to the extra training she’d managed to fit into her busy schedule, teleporting herself and three others miles away was no sweat at all. The only problem was, they didn’t just teleport into the woods, into the ruins, and into the right room. They also teleported inside the chamber itself. The one only Adora could walk in and out of.

That was something Bow and Glimmer were soon realizing as they pushed their hands against the area that should have been open air, only to meet glowing resistance. Then, a nasaly voice said, “Oh! Perfect timing! Look you guys, I fixed it!” Everyone looked over to see Entrapta was at the controls. “I powered it up again, this time properly connecting it to the planet’s magical energy supply! Now, it can do way more stuff before running out of power! I was even able to revert the last change on Adora remotely, isn’t that neat?” Then, she wiped her gloved hands and said, “Well, that job’s done, off to more science!” In a flash, she’d left, sprinting out on her hair.

Bow and Glimmer froze, still perplexed by the mysterious doorway they couldn’t pass through (a detail Adora hadn’t mentioned to them beforehand), while Catra’s eyes went to Adora. After all, aside from Sparkles using her magic to get out, Adora was the only one capable of leaving the chamber on her own. Sure enough, still affected by the mental changes, Adora left the chamber with a dumb smile on her face, heading over to the console to use it. “Like, time to get my brain back!” The fact that she would need to be inside the chamber for that to work did not occur to her.

But before Adora could touch any of the controls at all, there was a flash of light as Glimmer disappeared from inside the chamber and reappeared next to Adora, moving her aside with a hip-check so she could stand in front of the holographic controls. “Adora, get back in there, and  _ I’ll _ turn you back to normal, okay?” The blonde First One nodded vacantly at that, and strolled into the small area with Bow and Catra.

The more Glimmer looked at the controls for the Modeling Station, the more sense they made to her. She’d been learning First Ones runes for a while now, but it was laid out so easily, it felt like almost anyone could have used it. There was even a little pop-up that registered there were three subjects in the chamber, and for her to choose which one the changes would affect. That sparked the beginnings of an idea in her, but that had to wait. First things first was getting Adora’s mind back.

Once she’d specified it was her she was changing, the station listed previous changes for her, and Glimmer selected the bimbo mind effect to cancel. The reverse of what she’s seen at breakfast happened before her eyes, as Adora’s lost sense of intelligence returned quickly, leaving her looking alert and satisfied to be able to think well again. “Woo, back to normal!” Adora cheered, only to look down at herself, seeing her body was still the same, and add, “Uh, mostly?”

Throwing a wink to Catra, Glimmer explained, “Well, I don’t want to ruin Catra’s planned vacation, do I?” From the expression on Adora’s face, it was obvious to Glimmer she didn’t really mind keeping her body like this a little longer, and the rare look of appreciation appeared in Catra’s eyes. But that was one thing, what Glimmer had planned next was something else.

As Glimmer selected her boyfriend on the device, she heard him squeak out a question. “Um, Glimmer, are you going to help us get out now? I’d rather not be stuck in this First Ones ruin for the rest of my life.” His voice did that high-pitched breaking thing it did when he got really scared. The problem was, he had no clue that made Glimmer even more excited for what was to happen next.

The more she looked at the full controls of this device, the more she found herself thinking that Catra had not gone far enough. So many features had gone unused, so many sliders left untouched. There was even an option to combine all the wanted changes to happen all at once, into once change, rather than making them happen bit by bit! Using that, Glimmer began really changing her boyfriend.

Make no bones about it, Glimmer loved Bow for who he was. But with such limitless opportunities before her, how could she not have a little fun, explore new horizons? Once she’d got it all how she wanted it, it only took a single button press to get it started. Bow must have felt the changes coming on, because he looked down as his body began to change. He got taller, for one thing, a full six inches added to his already respectable height. His skin tone didn’t change, but the quality of his skin did, as it became softer, smoother, indescribably more feminine. Which went quite well with the changes happening to his chest.

Bow’s wide, flat pectoral muscles expanded outwards, becoming softer, leaving anyone who looked at Bow the unmistakable impression that he had breasts. His armor shifted around them, pushing out in the heart-shaped part of the metal to fill out his bust properly. They didn’t stop either. His boobs kept growing and growing until they were just as large as Adora’s enhanced mammaries, if not a centimeter or so bigger.

While all of that was going on, the spectacle on his chest completely capturing Bow’s attention, some other changes were going along with them. His short hair grew out, though not too much, only becoming long enough to cascade around his head, without getting any farther down that halfway past his neck. His waist cinched in, just a little, but his hips more than made up for that loss, growing in width until they matched his shoulders. With great hips comes great booty, and once again Glimmer had not been happy with small scale steps. Bow’s butt became softer, then grew out more and more and more until it was big enough to jiggle with his steps, and unlike his chest, his clothing didn’t do much at all to hide it.

Glimmer wasn’t going to let things stop there, though. Beneath his clothes, his genitals changed to match Glimmer’s, and a thousand small changes swept over his body, his face, and even in his mind. There was no longer a man in the room, but a woman from head to graceful toe. As Bow struggled to deal with the mental changes her girlfriend had imposed on her, Bow’s clothes got an even bigger make-over than just altering to fit her new figure.

The armor got to stay, as did the heart motif, but the quality of the clothing jumped up several levels. The bare midriff was gone, and more cloth appeared from nowhere to cover her arms and legs completely. Now, what Bow was wearing was less like light armor, and more like royal formal wear with some armor attached. When the clothes settled into a final shape, Bow’s mind did as well, and Glimmer knew it had all finished.

“Did you like it, Bow? I know you’re at least a little jealous of my powers, so I thought I’d make you a princess too.” Phrasing it that way was perhaps more than a little disingenuous. Oh, Glimmer did like the idea of finally giving Bow some magic to play with. But evening the playing field between them, making them the same rank and the same gender, that perhaps was the bigger reason she was so interested in this.

Bow’s mental changes did not disappoint her. Suddenly looking quite haughty, Bow stamped a foot and said, “Glimmer,  **please** ! You know very well I am Queen Archerina, not a Princess, the same as you!” Then, Archerina froze, shocked, her face falling before she said, “But...I was not a Queen only minutes ago. These changes...they feel so normal to me now!” Despite the horror in Archerina’s voice, Glimmer didn’t miss the tinges of excitement at the idea on the fringes of her tones either.

It seemed that an understanding of the new magic powers Archerina had inherited came to her as well, as in an identical flash to Glimmer’s from before, Archerina teleported out of the chamber to stand beside her girlfriend. Looking up at her now, Glimmer realized how tall and intimidating she’d made her sweet boyfriend. “Like the changes?” she asked, unable to read the inscrutable expression on Archerina’s face.

After a few tense seconds, Archerina smiled, slowly. “I do. But I believe it would be only fair for me to return the favor, don’t you agree?” she asked. Glimmer had been afraid of that, but couldn’t deny to herself or to Archerina that would indeed be quite fair. So Glimmer teleported back into the chamber, and Archerina went to the controls, the knowledge of how to use them also implanted in her mind...almost as though Glimmer had actually wanted this to happen. It didn’t take long for Archerina to make her decision. “Since you decided to make me a Queen, I think it only fair that you take a break from your responsibilities.” There were no physical aspects to Glimmer’s change, but her clothes melded together and shifted into a white and black maid’s uniform, and Glimmer’s body language reflected the mental changes that came with it, now looking subservient and submissive.

“C-could you please use your magic to take us home now, m-my queen?” Glimmer stuttered, as she no longer had magic of her own. With a confident smile, Archerina teleported inside, grabbed her possessively, and then they were gone...leaving just Catra and Adora. The former inside the Modeling Station, the latter at the controls.

Doing her best to look more calm than she felt, Catra ran the claws of one hand through her hair. “Whoa, who ever would have guessed Sparkles would do something like that? It’s always the quiet ones, y’know?” Catra tried to laugh, but from the mildly amused face Adora was making back at her, she had a feeling she wasn’t going to be able to worm her way out of this. Still, she was Catra, she had to try. “Speaking of the new maid, maybe you could reach out to her and the newly ladylike love, see if I can get a teleport out of here? Or, better yet, give me teleportation powers! Or, if you can, maybe take down the barrier?” Each suggestion only made Adora’s smile a fraction of an inch wider, until finally Catra had to admit defeat. Sighing, she just said, “Adora, I am sorry I played with your body like that. Could you please not get me back for it?”

“Hmm,” Adora replied, putting a finger to her chin as though she was giving the matter serious thought. “Not play with my kitty a little?” The pet name, seldom used, made Catra blush under her fur, even as she tried to look as though it made her angry. Adora smiled lovingly at her girlfriend, and told her, “Apology accepted. Honestly, since it’s looking like they only last a month tops, I can’t be too mad.” Hope blossomed in Catra’s furry chest, only for it to be crushed. “Buuuuuuut...I do think it would be fun to play with you a little anyway. Just so we’re even.” Then, suddenly looking genuinely vulnerable, Adora asked, “That’s okay with you, right?”

What was Catra supposed to say? With a long, dreary sigh, Catra nodded and said, “Okay, Adora,  **_fine_ ** , go ahead.” Then, trying her best to smile, Catra asked, “So, what’s your plan? Going to make me as big and strong as Huntara?” It was no secret between them that Adora had crushed on the wild leader pretty hard for a while.

The idea was enough to make Adora blush, but she shook her head. “No, I’ve got something else lined up for you.” Hitting the button, the changes began. Catra did get taller, but it wasn’t her muscles that started growing with her height. Instead, her modest bosom, barely a handful each, swelled inside her shirt, becoming rounder and plumper and larger by the second. The same thing was happening from behind, to Catra’s fairly flat butt, giving it more softness and size. Looking down at herself as this happened, Catra quickly realized what was going on.

  
The sight of her normally short brown hair on the top of her head turning a distinct blonde shade sealed the deal. Just as a strange tingling invaded her mind, Catra rolled her eyes and said, “Like, a bimbo? Wooooooow, Adora, so  _ totally _ original.” Catra hadn’t been made quite as dumb as Adora had, but she was definitely thinking a bit slower than normal, and her vocabulary had been altered as well. Catra was able to walk out now, either because the barrier had been turned off or she’d been changed to be able to go through, and the now tall, buxom, and butt-tastic magicat sauntered out to get closer to her girlfriend. Said magic warrior’s eyes were trained on Catra’s cleavage, and that made her want to laugh. Maybe having bigger boobs was worth something after all. “ _ Hey Adora _ ,” she began, wrapping a hand around Adora’s waist. “Want to head back to bed?”


End file.
